


there's a hole in my parachute as big as my heart

by Shum



Category: How to Get Away with Murder
Genre: Angst, Drama, M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-23
Updated: 2016-04-23
Packaged: 2018-06-04 01:09:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 699
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6634900
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shum/pseuds/Shum
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Все происходит очень быстро. Вот они обсуждают, что будут заказывать на ужин, а вот Оливер закрывает перед Коннором дверь своей квартиры.</p>
            </blockquote>





	there's a hole in my parachute as big as my heart

**Author's Note:**

> _в названии строчка из песни Hurts - Wings с примерным переводом: "в моём парашюте дыра размером с моё сердце"_

Все происходит очень быстро. Вот они обсуждают, что будут заказывать на ужин, а вот Оливер закрывает перед Коннором дверь своей квартиры. Словно режиссер их мыльной оперы разложил покадрово их совместную жизнь, чтобы склеить самые удачные моменты в единый фильм, и решил, что зрителям не хватает дешевой гей — драмы в эту пятницу. Звукорежиссер потом наложит подходящий саундтрек, сведет голоса, крики, хриплую запись на диктофоне, резкий щелчок замка, стук донышка бутылки о стол, звук, с которым слезы стекают по щекам и будет красиво. Да так, что зритель захлебнется рыданиями вместе с Оливером, сидя по ту сторону экрана, в своем уютно мирке, с теплым телом под боком. 

Любимым теплым телом. 

Оливер знает о предательстве слишком хорошо. Может писать пособия о том, как его пережить и выступать в группах поддержки. Здравствуйте, меня зовут Оливер, и мне изменил человек, которого я любил, но со мной все в порядке, я справлюсь, спасибо. Аплодисменты. Подбадривающие эпитеты о том, какой этот человек кретин и скотина от Кортни - разведенки со стажем, от Элис — матери одиночки и Боба — парня с лишним весом и авторитарной матерью. Отличная компания для самобичевания и жалости, в духе Чака Паланика и его ребят. В самом темном углу будет стоять Тайлер [1] и утирать скупую слезу рукавом цветастой рубашки, Марла[2] будет ждать его на улице, а тот другой[3], так и не придет. В центре будет блистать Брэнди Александр[4], курить, все время облизывать графитовые губы и заставлять тебя повторять свою историю, и снова, и снова, и снова, пока она не превратится просто в рассказ, в слова с пустотой за ними.[5] Ее философия проста и понятна, а Оливер с его драмами может пойти ко всем чертям. Эта детка знает, как помочь всем преданным и оставленным. 

Оливер лежит на полу в гостиной и смотрит на темный потолок, а перед глазами, словно воспроизводимые назло тем парнем, с которым Коннор трахался, варианты их рандеву. Был ли сверху Уолш или в этот раз поимели его? Все происходило на столе или полу? Кто первым кончил? Сколько все это длилось? Оливер мазохист — неудачник, серая масса в костюме и глупых ботанских очочках. А Коннор один из тех, кто вытирает об него ноги, будто он коврик с надписью «добро пожаловать» возле порога. Милый аксессуар. Проходите. Мы вам рады. 

Все вокруг пахнет Коннором: его одеколоном, его шампунем, его чертовым кофе с корицей, кожа Оливера все еще хранит отпечатки его пальцев и ДНК, на кровати можно найти его волоски, а в ванной забытую одноразовую бритву на полочке. Если бы боль можно было перенести из тела во вне, то Оливер смог бы заполнить ей пару этажей в своем доме. Холодной и вязкой, темно-серой, с явным запахом корицы. 

И история эта банальна до оскомины. Утром он проснется с больной головой и опухшими глазами, выпьет пару стаканов воды, соберет постельное белье в прачечную, выльет выдохшееся за ночь пиво в раковину, оденется и пойдет на работу, потому что так нужно.  
Нужно двигаться дальше, иначе не выберешься, не выплывешь. Оливер знает про это слишком хорошо. Главное — не сдаваться. 

Но сейчас глубокая ночь и он может позволить влаге течь по его лицу, а черным дырам разрастаться в груди. Голос Коннора все еще звенит у него в ушах, в соседней высотке медленно гаснет свет в окнах. Ему представляется падение с высоты без страховки и парашюта. А если и с ним, то ткань вся в прорехах и дырах. И он несется вниз к земле, с накрененным горизонтом и страха нет, ничего нет, только осознание того факта, что он падает. 

Возможно, Коннор попытается вернуться, потому что ему все еще хочется быть лучшим. Потому что без Оливера ему и остается только, что трахаться ради информации с каждым секретарем и помощником в туалетах. Так же, как и с ним когда-то. Поэтому только «возможно», ибо в каждом, даже самом захудалом гей-клубе можно найти на все согласного мальчика — программиста, закоренелого девственника, способного ради улыбки такого как Коннор на все. 

Оливер хочет, чтобы время ускорилось и быстрее его исцелило. Оно ведь может все, оно ведь всемогущее, оно же милостиво к покинутым. К влюбленным. 

Особенно к ним. 

___  
[1] и [2] — персонажи романа Чака Паланика «Бойцовский клуб»  
[3] главный герой рассказчик из романа «Бойцовский клуб», насчет имени которого Паланик не дал каких-то определенных уточнений.  
[4] персонаж романа Чака Паланика «Невидимки».  
[5] практически цитата из того же романа «Невидимки».


End file.
